Digimon & Appmon : Lost Worlds Lost I: Digimon Adventure Black
by shinkuso77
Summary: A world almost lost itself from the A.I. named Leviathan it was saved by a boy and his friends using an appli driver now the world is getting rewrite. A boy who shouldn't exist in this era awoke yet again without knowing much he needs to do what it's done to save his worlds from Destruction and that's to survive. (Arc 1 out of 7)
1. Chapter 1

Appmon and Digimon: Lost Worlds Chapter 0: Intro

"Once a world was said to be saved by an A.I..many worlds that was lost to histories and divided." A voice was heard of some translation or somesort

"In this you don't have to repent or agonize"

"Beholds it's winner and what shall come a misleading future and history far from the digital worlds leading..."

"This was part of the end and of course beginning..."

The title scrolls starts rolling as the appmon and digimon signs where shown

"If they were weak they shall disappear"

credits roll to an aftermath place in rhe future

"It's natural selection of survival..."

The title screen changes to black like a symbol of an app then a title suggest that they are called Lost Histories

"My name is Unryuuji Knight i once oversee human potential future or past sought by an entity called leviathan this is a lost recording while i iry to figure out his intention i fight but was defeated. i'm just a spectator this is a story of a boy who tried to protect his future and change it back this conclusion was inevitable..." Unryuuji Knight narrates

Lost 1: Digimon Adventure Black

Black Descendant: Taichi Yagami

The day where it all crumbles

[Rarity: D, Japan ]

{World Year: 1998}

"The root has fallen on appmon and digimon alike when the chosens are there they betray what happen at least one of them did"

It is shown Taichi with his black attire while Knight voicenarrates

Lost 2: Alternate Future of descending Digital

Black Descendant: Ryo

[World Year: 1999]

[Rarity Depth: A, Digital Server]

"A world where it shouldn't be realize but it manifested at a wrong time and place" The picture is shown a bit off Ryo Akiyama and his partner

Lost 3: Hazard Dictatory

Black Descendant: Takato Matsuki

[Workd Year: 2005]

[Rarity Depth: EX, Sovereigns Domain]

"A world where chaos consumes and Hazard Rules the digital it is a world of tyrany"

The picture of Chaos Dukemon is shown on the way

Lost 4: Spirits Ressurection

Black Descendant : Koichi

[World Year: 2002]

[Rarity Depth: B++, Old Digital World]

"A spirit of unknownly fact resides in the digital world and seeks out revenge as a by product it is almost held in history lost"

The picture of Duskmon is shown or lowemon at this point

Lost 5 : Yggdrasil Domain .

Black Descendant: Masaru

[World Year: 2006]

[Rank Depth: A-, Knights Domain]

"The knights holds the history while the winner takes place as their leader and lead this world to almost disarray"

The picture is shown as Masaru in dark clothing

Lost 6: General and Emperor

Black Descendant: Taiki

[World Year: 2010]

[Rank Depth: A+++, Future Dgital Worls]

" A world where fighting is infinite and turns the world in disarray he who win shall know pain and the winner in Glory"

It is shown Taiki with his dark version of clothing just a bit longer on the shorts and bagramon symbol

Lost 7: The day of the end

[World Year: ?]

[Rarity Depth: Futuristic City,?]

Black Descendant: ?

"He who saved the world abandon his humanity and turns into a heartless leader who rule the world in fear"

The picture is not shown as it shows only static

"There will be only small ally if possible since you are the evil in this story... but in this battle evil nor good shall win only your strong will just like 3 years ago." Unryuuji continue to narrate

"If you want to save the world then fights human for your rights!" He laugh maniacly

The fight to protect digital history

has come to it's climax

Will you fail or succeed it's in your hand

But one thing for sure

Don't hesitate as it will be your downfall

The credits rolls amd from the look of it someone is in the room a.k.a unryuuji knight holding to somewhat of a computer desk and takes an appli driver shutting it down and leaves

* * *

A/N: Shinkuso77 here. I'll make an intro chapter before the real chapter as teaser i'm currently making the prologue chapter on is this good or bad let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Prologue

In the room previous where Yuujin is kept by Haru as it restarts itself suddenly and he suddenly wake up like nothing has happened

"Where is this?" Yuujin wakes up and saw that he himself was in the room he remembers his memory clearly as he was just a pawn made by Leviathan and of course all of his interaction with Haru and then he saw beside him an appli drive duo and surprisingly gatchmon.

"Why was Gatchmon here?" He asked to himself as he opens the appli drive it recognize him as the user and then he is designated to some kind of a video on the wide screen

"Yuujin if you are waking up now..." Haru said as it was a recorded transmission

"Haru..." Yuujin saw the clip

"Please protect Gatchmon... I don't have much time and keep the others save too i don't know if i'm able to go back to this world so please keep everyone safe..." Haru said as there were seemed to be a fight and explosions

"Shutmon!" He shouted as the video ended

"So shutmon is with haru just what the hell happened?" Yuujin thought to himself

"App revive mode.." He uses the reviving capabilities of his app driver to re activate gatchmon

_"Insert : Me !"_

As he re-alize gatchmon the search appmon was a bit confused after he was re-alized here but Gatchmon then just hugs Yuujin

"Yuujin!" Gatchmon shouted

"Gatchmon what am i doing here anyway?" Yuujin asked

"Well i could fill in but it's a long story..." Gatchmon said as he then ask what yuujin was asking of him

"Search History of Haru..." Yuujin said

"History not found..." Gatchmon sighed as he keeps it short

"Try it again Shinkai Haru..." Yuujin said

"Nobody with a name like that is found search 0..." Gatchmon said

"What?! that can't be right!" Yuujin shouted

"He is your partner Gatchmon..." He said

"He? i don't remember because the way i remember you are my partner..." Gatchmon said

"Then search for Offmon..." Yuujin said

"Found one history... Offmon the force termination appmon he was once leviathan's right hand digimon cunning and dangerous but he at his last moment tried to save the world by using rebootmon he was temporarily use by unryuuji knight the CEO of Leviathan corp" Gatxhmon said

"Then that was the first step of me finding it out!" Yuujin said seriously

"I'm coming with you..." Gatchmon insisted on coming as he went outside he bumps to Ai

"Yuujin you're doing at the library again where are you going?" Ai asked

"I need to find knight..." Yuujin said

"You didn't know? that CEO of the last leviathan corp went missing a few months back..." Ai informed him about it

"So knight is missing? then let me ask a thing did you know haru?" Yuujin asked

"Sorry i couldn't remember..." Ai said as Yuujin saw his smartphone it was a text from astra

"Astra?" Yuujin saw the message

"You had to go right? then go..." Ai said

At the park

"Where is Yuujin?" Rei asked

"Just be calm he will come here..." Eri said

"Right right i just tested him apparently he seems to be doing his late time searching again..." Astra said

After at least 10 minutes waiting finally Yuujin arrives

"Did i miss anything?" Yuujin asked as he shows up with gatchmon

"No actually we were juat talking on how we shall do this weekend..." Eri said

"Right we haven't had plan at all for the past month." Rei said

"First we should do as plan..." Yuujin said

"You mean go to hmm what's that place again..." Astra said

"Odaiba right? didn't we go there like New years?" Rei asked

"But rei it's only for a short while..." Hackmon said

"Hmm right..." Rei sighed

"Everyone could i asked this might be so random but do all of you know shinkai haru?" Yuujin asked

"Is he your friend?" Eri asked

"Sounds like a cool name..." Astra said

"Nope... i don't know him..." Rei added

"I see... oh it's worth a try..." Yuujin sighed

"What is so important about him?" Eri asked

"He is my best friend..." Yuujin said as he explains who haru is but just a bit

"He sure is nice..." Eri said but then Hackmon got a distress signal as his radar detect something is wrong in the AR Field and they saw that it was from a distance it was none other than mienumon

"She again?!" Eri shouted

"How was she revived?!" Astra gasped

"It seems that the main show has come" Mienumon smiled at them

"We'll defeat you again this time!" Hackmon shouted

"Oh don't worry i'm just keeping things stable he is the one that destroying stuff..." Mienumon sighed

"Why must she sent me here to all place with him?!" Mienumon sighed as the digimon apoeared to be a dark version of Wargreymon

"Now you're next..." The dark wargreymon appeared with someone around 13 years old in his shoulder he wears a dark shirt, dark short pants and also dark goggles on his forehead

"Are you alright doing this alone?" Mienumon asked

"It's fine it's fine..." The black wargreymon stated as Yuujin tried to scan him but he isn't found

"What are you doing?" The Black Wargremom seemed to be weirded out

"He is trying to scan you just like what matsuki did but that's impossible as one of the originals i've come here to test all of your hope and power... the one that defeats leviathan..." The boy then spoke to them

"How did you know about leviathan?!" Rei shouted

"Simple... we read your achievements it was a nice feat if i do say so myself..." The boy smiled

"Now show me!" Black Wargreymon said seriously

"Appli Realize!"

The 4 shouted as Dokamon,Entermon,Globemon and Revivemon appeared as they used appli realize

"Now let the real game begin..." The boy smiled as Black Wargreymon attacks them even though it was 4 on 1 they are stalemate in many way as Dokamon uses it's golden fang Globemon uses it's search abbility Revivemon spawn for every of his attacks while Entermon provide support by using his grand stage as a booster

"You think you can win alone?" Mienumon asked

"Actually no... you could help now..." Black Wargreymon said

"Finally!" Mienumon said

"App link..." The boy said as he has the appmon chip sakusimon and he shown his black appli driver and applink Mienumon with Sakusimon to become Warudamon

"Ahhh this power up feels good..." Warudamon said as her power up to ultimate has been sweeter than usual

"But yours wasn't appmon but why did you have appli driver?!" Yuujin shouted

"It's a gift..." The boy said

Warudamon's power level shot twice as higher than normal for 60 seconds

"You have 60 seconds make it count..." Black Wargreymon warned

_**"Red Brian Staff..."** _Warudamon shows something she hasn't used before in their last fight it looks like a demon with staff

"Chrysalis Trap..." She then trap revivemon as he tried to use his move but he can't

"What did you do to me?!" Revivemon shouted

"Just negating your annoying and also traps you... and as for Globemon..." Warudamon saidvas she fired her staff onto thebair making a force field

"What was that gonna do?" Globemon asked

"Try and find out.." Globemon said as he tries to search while attacking but it was useless

_**"Golden Fang!"**_

_**"Glandz Glazer!"**_

_**"Ferto Melos!"**_

_**"Dramon Claw!"**_

The three attack clash but Black Wargreymon sighed as he deflect it

"Warudamon you only have 20 seconds left boost me..." The dragon armor digimon sighed

"Right Right got it..." Warudamon said as she accumulated a lot of essence

_**"Fall Gaia Force!"** _The attack combines with Warudamon hits the 4 ultimate digimons even though breaking the cage revivemon whose got hurt the least can stand as the other 3 is badly hurt

"Globemon are you alright?" Yuujin said

"The two of them are too strong..." Globemon said

"Right..." Revivemon said even though he has a lot of experience he wasn't prepared by this

"This is so not cool yo..." Entermon said

"This is just a warning to your world We are Black Descendant we wanted to bring an era of lost histories back to this world and make peacebas digimon,appmon and humans can go together.." The boy said seriously as his time is up

"Time is up our business here is over honestly it's quite disappointing.. " Black Wargreymon said as Warudamon opens up a portal for them as they leave

"Wait!" Yuujin shouted as he saw the appmon's are badly hurt

But as they about to follow him they saw somekind of 7 lights flashing light affter an aurora

"What is going on?" Rei wondered

"This is getting troublesome..." Eri said

"This isn't like a joke anymore..." Astra said

"Because it isn't..." Yuujin saw a hologram in front of them but it only revealed in the static

"Humans and Appmon... your reign has come to an end!" The hologram spoked

"What does this all mean?" Yuujin asked

"I don't know but whatever it is he is bad news." Rei said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: In a world where he doesn't exist

"What is going on honestly?" Yuujin asked to himself

"What was that for?!" Astra shouted

"Other worlds so… Our own isn't really the only one anymore." Eri said as she was gasping at this point where suddenly Bootmon appeared out of nowhere

"Hwaa I was too late.." Bootmon said in an innocent voice

"Bootmon how and how?" Rei looked serious as their appmon's go back into chip mode

"We must go back to the library let's go…" Bootmon said to them as they goes back to the library where the structure has changed from a usual library into something unknown where there are some high tech technology

"This is cool!" Astra shouted

"Cool! Not!" Super Cool!" He shouted

"Everyone here!" Hajime shouted to them

"So what happen today there is no one here…" Rei asked as Hajime opens the door and they were met by Ai who is searching for some footage of the battle

"Ai?" The 4 of them are shock

"Thank you hajime for bringing them here and from what I see bootmon is late again." Ai said she was strangely serious as her outfit also changed into something more like of a scientist

"Are you really Ai?" Eri asked

"And hajime why are you helping her?" Rei asked

"That is a long story…Hmm let me get some tea ready first or I could just ask…" Hajime said as an appmon appeared out of nowhere she was like a painter more like a more moderative design from Leonardo Da Vinci appeared out of nowhere in her appmon form

"Good afternoon boys and girls… I reckon all of you have questions to answer." The appmon said

"Who is that appmon?" Yuujin thought

"First off you want to know who I am and what I am doing here right?

"My name is Vinchmon and I'm Ai's partner appmon." The appmon said

"Vinchmon?" All of them asked

"She is Vinchmon… she is honestly someone I met 2 months ago along with Haru she is also a social app super in fact with a base of 9000 her speciality is analyzer app but her hobby is painting." Ai said to them

"You always know how to tell…" Vinchmon smiled

"Now could I look at your appmon chips?" Ai asked to them

"Sure…" The four of them said as she uses her computer to and put the chip in as it materialized the chip and rebuilding it back up as the process begins the tea is ready as Vinchmon set up the place as well for a bit of tea time

"Whatever happen here?" Yuujin asked

"It's a long story and you've just awoken huh Yuujin." Ai said as she sips her tea

"Wait a minute what do you mean just woke up?" Yuujin asked

"And also where is haru?" Eri asked

"Yeah…" Rei said

"That is what I want to talk about as the three of you are having a good time Hajime, I and Haru are protecting this world." Ai said

"Wait what? That is impossible I was with hajime all along." Rei said

"Sorry brother I kinda found a loop hole as I touch bootmon after we go back from Odaiba remember?" Hajime said

_**Flashback**_

_**2 months ago after the going to Odaiba hajime is faced off by a strange occurance**_

_**"Hajime…" The voice in his head said**_

_**"where is this lead too?" Hajime asked**_

_**"Find me…" The voice said**_

_**"Who are you?!" Hajime shouted**_

_**"Go to where we first meet…" The voice said**_

_**"When we first meet?" Hajime asked to himself**_

_**Both of them then went back to their place as Rei cooks for him and Hajime just surfs the internet**_

_**"The first time we met…" Hajime thought**_

_**"Oh… that hotel.." He thought as the next day he went out after school going to the place that his brother and him goes to as he go into the building he was sent into an AR Field**_

_**"You've come! You've come!" Bootmon shouted**_

_**"Bootmon?" Hajime asked**_

_**"Boy don't just stand there!" An appmon shouted as it was along with the appmon is Ai and it was none other than Craftmon**_

_**"You have been interfering with my plan now die!" The craft utilize appmon shouted**_

_**"Tokkan Maker!"**_

_**The appmon craft something out of the blue it was none other than a boulder and hits them**_

_**"Art Style: Painter Shield!"**_

_**The appmon protects itself with shields**_

_**"Ai… scan him!" The appmon said**_

_**"Who is that appmon?" Hajime asked**_

_**"She is… Vinchmon a super appmon." Bootmon said**_

_**"Would you two get at it and help me?!" Vinchmon shouted as her shields are breaking**_

_**"Got it…" Bootmon said as a screen appeared**_

**Do you want to help people?**

**No/Yes**

_**"Of course!" Hajime shouted as he press the button**_

_**"It's done." Bootmon smiled**_

_**"Knuckle Sol!"**_

_**"Architect Design!"**_

_**Craftmon tried to protect himself but Bootmon is really strong that he was defeated as Ai scans the Appmon**_

_**"Ah that was the a nice one I feel so free I'm sorry to cause troubles I'll recover the damage immediately." Craftmon said**_

_**"Just what is happening exactly?" Hajime asked**_

_**"Let's go back to the library…" Ai said**_

_**As the two of them goes back to the library Ai smiled as she knocks it in a different way where it changes into some kind of base operation**_

_**"Ah you're back…" Haru smiled as Logamon greeted them**_

_**"Welcome back you two." Logamon smiled**_

_**"You can go back to your standard form now Bootmon." Haru said**_

_**"Heh right? Can I Hajime?" Bootmon asked**_

_**"Yeah sure…" Hajime said as he smiled as Bootmon turns back into Onmon where the craftmon goes into him**_

_**"So you stopped craftmon right?" Haru asked**_

_**"I did nothing Hajime is the one that did it…" Ai said**_

_**"Ah is that so?" Haru smiled**_

_**"Now here comes the next request." Ai said as she looked at the app**_

_**"Just what are you doing here I thought appmon isn't a problem?" Hajime asked**_

_**"Um this is just a small request even if there isn't leviathan anymore I want to help anyway I can!" Haru smiled**_

_**"I was the one that suggested it.." Vinchmon said**_

_**As Hajime looked at both of them he smiled**_

_**"Sure…" He smiled**_

_**End of flashback**_

"So all of you make requests and helps them right?" Rei asked

"Yeah kinda but one day we had a miysterious request but it was a trap." Ai said

"Trap?" Rei asked

"Yeah by the Digimon that called himself Necrossmon…" Hajime said

"We also didn't know that appmon exist…" Ai said

"What happen to Haru then?" Yuujin asked

"All of you are talking about Haru who is he?" Rei asked

"So that is what he done huh. This confirms my theory." Vinchmon said

"But I must be more assured we must confront them maybe they hold the answer…" she continued

"You guys didn't know haru? He is my best friend." Yuujin said

"Sorry we don't remember." Eri said

"Yeah if we know then we'll tell…" Astra said

"So it was true then in this world right now Haru doesn't exist…" Vinchmon said

"Huh that can't be real." Ai said

"It's the truth…" Vinchmon sighed as the appmon are completely recovered

"I can't believe it Haru doesn't exist…" Yuujin said to himself

"wait a minute Ai didn't we saw you like in the park?" Rei asked

"Oh that…. I lied just so people don't suspect me much now all of you have to decide should we pursue this or not either way they'll come for us." Ai said

"We need time to think." Eri said

"It's so sudden…" Astra said

"One question why did you know so much?" Rei asked

"If you want to know much then I'll explain tomorrow but for now think of what you want to do ahead." Ai said as she leaves

* * *

A/N: Sorry i've been lacking on the updates but i'm back chapter 2 and 3 will be some before progressing to the real plot but i'm back next chapter will be mostly about a bit adventure of haru and hajime a bit as they run some errands with Vinchmon


End file.
